


Nurfing Nerris

by Kattlarv



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot Twists, Prostitution, Puns & Word Play, Rough Oral Sex, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Short one-shot about Nerris is having a good time, until a random encounter appears.Roll for initiative! (Contains plot twist)





	Nurfing Nerris

**Author's Note:**

> (I am well aware what it seems like at first, but there's a reason that archive warning is not there.)

**Nerris the Cute:** “Haha! Take that you stupid owlbear!” Nerris made a sweeping motion as she threw the dice.  **NtC:** “Critical hit! Prepare to enter the astral plane you foul beast!” She let out a squee when there was a sudden rustle in the bush behind here.  **NtC:** “The elf sorceress elegantly passed her perception check and turned to face whatever had disturbed her!” She spun around took a dramatic pose, her cape fluttering behind her from the motion.

 

From the foliage, Nurf stepped out and glanced across the clearing.  **Nurf:** Ah, there you are you dweeb. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Nerris flashed a smile.  **NtC:** “Foolish creature, do you really think you stand a chance against a mistress of the arcana?” Nurf Casually scratched his torso as he began walking towards her. “Stand back! Don’t make me smite thee with my might sp-” As soon as he reached her, Nurf unceremoniously shoved her onto the ground. Nerris was caught flat footed due to monologuing, and with the difference in size category and having strength as her dump stat, Nurf easily won the contested check.

 

With a yelp, our heroine hit the ground.  **NtC:** “Owie... H-Hey, cut it out!” Nurf loomed over her, and with a standard action, he initiated a grapple, placing one of his hands atop her chest. Then using his bonus action to follow up with pinning her. Putting his elbow next to her, and moving his arm across her chest and arms, immobilizing her. With a feeble roll on her check to break the grapple, the elf did little more than flail desperately. 

 

**NtC:** “Curse you foul ogre! If my spells didn’t have somatic compo-” Nurf rolled his eyes, and placed his other hand atop her waist, and with a sleight of hand, flicked the button of her trousers open, then slid the fly down. With a hiccup, Nerris froze.  **NtC:** “N-Nurf? W-What are you doing? You’re starting to scare me...” He locked eyes with her as she trembled under his looming presence.  **N:** “You talk too much.” 

 

With a single tug, he yanked her pants down to her ankles, causing her to shriek and trash about, failing yet another contested roll to break free. Nurf grabbed hold of her cape tugging it up and shoved the collar off it into her mouth, gagging her with it.  **N:** “Shesh, shut up already. You’re gonna get me in trouble.” He leaned in next to her face and narrowed her eyes.  **N:** “And you don’t want to get me in trouble...” Tears started to well up in the eyes of the young enchantress as her assailant pushed her back down. 

 

Nurf ran a finger between her legs, parting her ebony folds and making her shiver. He withdrew his fingers and rubbed it against his thumb, then separated them to inspect the string of lubricant between the two.  **N:** “You call this wet? You’re barely even swollen.” Nerris tried to get up, but was swiftly pinned back down.  **N:** “Why do you have to make this so difficult for yourself you dork?” Nurf pinched her two little labia together, causing her to tense up notably. Then slowly tugged them outwards until they had doubled in length. 

 

Nurf let out a chuckle.  **N:** “Hey, look! They reach the size of my middle finger. How fitting.” He let go and the two folds whipped back to their normal location as they shrank. Nerris breathed heavily through her nose as the murmured something inaudible through her cape.  **N:** “Wuzzat?” Nurf pulled the cloth out of her mouth. Cowering, Nerris slowly spoke.  **NtC:** “C-Careful with the wizard sleeves...” Nurf snorted.  **N:** “Whatever, nerd.” He put the cape back into her mouth, then put his index finger against her opening.

 

Nerris’s eyes opened wide, struggling briefly before his digit penetrated her component pouch, pushing her ebony curtains to the side as she let out a muffled scream.  **N:** “Whaddya know? Apparently it’s bigger on the inside.” Tears streamed down the elfs cheeks as the brute slid in and out of her quiver with ease.  **N:** “Lets see... where was that...” Nurf fiddled around, wriggling his finger about inside her warm crevice. 

 

Whimpering and trying to break free, Nurf gave the maiden a stern glare. Succeeding his intimidation check, she shrunk back, heart racing. **N:** “There it is. Sponge thing.” Nerris twitched as she tried to arch her back. **N:** “Good thing I’m great at both pounding things and button mashing.” Nurf looked over elf with a grin, but she was busy as her eyes rolled back while flaring her nostrils.  **N:** “That’s gross man. You forgot to blow your nose.”

 

Unfazed, the ruffian increased his pace, making the elf scream into her cape, clenching her eyes tight as her entire body convulsed. Several spurts of alchemical liquid shoot out from her decanter as she shook. With a final stream hitting across the grass, her frail glass canon body slumped down as she breathed rapidly through her nostrils. Nurf nonchalantly plucked the cape out, allowing her to gasp for air. 

 

Before she got very far in breathing, Nurf slipped a finger into her mouth, making her flinch.  **N:** “Tell me; How does loser taste like?” Nerris weakly furrowed her brows, mouthing something around his finger. Nurf took his finger out of her mouth, making her cough. The spellcaster regained her composure and shook her head, trying to clear her head. Her gaze bore into Nurf and she grit her teeth.  **NtC:** “Y-You done?” He turned his attention downwards upon her and crossed his arms.  **N:** “I don’t like your tone missy.”

 

Panting heavily, she scrunched her face.  **NtC:** “O-Oh yeah? W-What are you gonna do about it?” Nurf lunged forward with his free arm, initiating a new grapple. Clenching around her throat as her eyes bulged out. Nurf casually lifted her up by the neck, her feet dangling beneath her. She chipped for air as he walked over and pinned her against a tree. 

 

**NtC:** “P-Put me down!” Nurf didn’t waste any time and spread her legs apart. A palm on her left thigh, and his elbow on the other. She tried to push his arm away. But with a negative modifier and without proficiency, it was a feeble attempt. Nurf shoved his head into her crotch, eliciting a squeak. Nerris was about to protest, but he wrapped his lips around her arcane focus, making her blank out, gargling incoherently. 

 

Nurf spent each turn to automatically hit with a suction special move, attempting to inflict fatigue. **NtC:** “S-STAPH!” In between her shivering, she tried to hit Nurf on the head. But with terrible base attack bonus, and Nurf’s base armor class, her unarmed attacks just glanced off. It didn’t take long before she grabbed onto his hair and arched her back, letting out a squeal as her muscles began to contract once more. She gave a thrust and grit her teeth. Followed by a second, then finally a third before her limbs gave out.

 

Nurf lowered her a bit, then dropped the caster. Causing her to fall and hit the ground with a soft thump as she collapsed into a trembling pile. Nurf took a few steps back and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. After close to a minute, the fragile elf tried to stand up on shaky legs, having to resort to using the tree to steady herself due to the energy drain caused by the fatigued condition.  **NtC:** “I... I will banish you for this transgression, mark my words!” She awkwardly stumbled to pull her pants back up to conceal her soaked, enchanted draperies. 

 

She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a thin, rolled up sheet of paper, and flicked it towards the bully.  **NtC:** “BEGONE!” It connected with his forehead, just enough to make him barely recoil. He caught the falling piece and opened it.  **N:** “Sweet, five bucks!” He put it in his own pocket.  **N:** “You okay by the way? Felt like you took a tumble.” Nerris waved him off bashfully.  **NtC:** “Nah, I’m fine. You were very convincing!” She smiled gleefully, bouncing in place, notably worn out physically. 

 

He inspected at the back of his hand.  **N:** “Yeah, well: I’ve been practicing on how to hold back.” Nerris put a finger to her chin and blushed.  **NtC:** “I noticed. My concealed wand went from a +1 to a +3 when you lifted me up. Supported my entire skull in your grasp.” Nurf brushed some dirt off his shoulder. **N:** “Exactly. No bruising. Pleasure doing business with you. Same time next week?” She nodded her head in excitement.  **NtC:** “You bet!”

  
  



End file.
